peanutsfandomcom-20200223-history
Snoopy's doghouse
Snoopy's doghouse is where Snoopy lives. Occationally Woodstock and other birds stay with him. At first, Snoopy treated it like a normal doghouse. He would be seen sleeping in th archway. But on December 12, 1958, Snoopy slept on top of his doghouse, rather than inside it, for the first time. Thereafter, Snoopy was seldom seen to venture inside the doghouse, except to retrieve something, instead spending the bulk of his time sitting or lying on its gable roof. One strip ascribed Snoopy's ability to sleep there to his ears, which—like the feet of a perching bird – "lock" him to the top so that he doesn't fall. After Snoopy slept on top of his doghouse for a while, it just sounded normal to him. Once, Linus even suggested for Snoopy to sleep inside of it, when Snoopy was cold at night, but everyone thought that was the most rediculous thing they've ever heard. At this point, the side view of the doghouse became standard in the strip, which allowed the imagination of Schulz (and Snoopy) to expand this dwelling beyond the limits of a normal doghouse.. The house's most unusual feature is that it has an enormous inside. Either the entrance leads to an expansive basement with a few other rooms and ample storage space or the inside is a fourth-dimensional tesseract space. Either way the inside is much larger than the outside and contains many objects. Interior The doghouse contains or has had attached the following: A TV antenna, a color TV set, a birdhouse, a recreation room, an air-conditioning unit with extra door, space for seven children, a guest room, a pipe and deerstalker hat, a basement, a den, a closet with a faulty latch, a clock radio, an electrical outlet, carpeting, Snoopy's beloved Van Gogh painting, (replaced by an Andrew Wyeth painting when it was destroyed in a fire),a pool table, a stairway, boxes of empty soda bottles, more closets, flooring, counter tops, a library with fluorescent lights, a ceiling mural painted by Linus, a ping pong table, a potted philodendron, a basketball hoop and net, a shower, silver candlesticks, a grandfather clock, a cedar closet, books, LP records, a pair of pinking shears, ceramic tiles, a stairway, a set of dominoes, a photo album of every supper dish that Snoopy has owned, a postage meter, a servant's entrance, a teakettle, a picture of Tiny Tim, a stereo, a stained-glass window, a carpeted front hall, a bottle of cologne, a waffle iron, a supply of TV dinners, electric socks, a formal suit for a turn-about dance, a whirlpool bath, a downstairs refrigerator, a CB radio, an automatic door, a fishing pole, a hat for wearing whilst fishing, wading boots and bunk beds. In the television special "It's Magic, Charlie Brown” we see an interior of Snoopy’s doghouse which includes a room with exercise equipment, sports equipment, lockers, awards and trophies; and a lab with a bunsen burner, flasks and distillation equipment. Destruction Snoopy's doghouse has been destroyed and rebuilt at least three times. The house was destroyed after hitting a tree, the results of a furious blanket chase between Linus and Snoopy, in the July 26, 1959 Sunday strip. Snoopy's home was destroyed by a huge icicle, in the February 13, 1960 daily strip. Disaster struck when a fire burned Snoopy's house to the ground on September 19, 1966. The doghouse was also destroyed by The Cat Next Door, many times. External Links Snoopy first sleeps on top of his doghouse